Ou comment la petite cabane fut détruite
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Quand Bonney décide d'embêter Kidd.


A/N : Ce premier OS est dédié à **Heart-Law**, qui a su trouver une des références glissées dans ma fic 'Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine !' Il est un peu court (pourras-tu me pardonner ?) et malheureusement, il n'est pas sorti exactement comme je l'espérais, même si j'en suis plutôt contente, d'autant plus que les personnages ne me semblent pas OOC. Wais !  
Et désolée, mais l'image ne convient ABSOLUMENT pas au chapitre. J'ai juste eu un gros coup de cœur en la voyant.

_Disclaimer :_ Oda !

_Rating :_ M

_Pairing :_ Kidd X Bonney, à la demande de **Heart-Law** ~

* * *

.

* * *

Kidd se baladait plus que tranquillement (pour une fois) parmi les mangroves, éloignant les passants avec sa seule aura qui respirait la destruction, la haine et la sauvagerie.  
Ravi de voir la puissance qu'il dégageait, le rookie ne faisait pas attention à où il mettait ses pieds. C'est pour cela qu'il sentit soudainement quelque chose d'un peu mou sous son pied.

_Eh, gros lard !

Il baissa les yeux, outré. Toute sa bonne humeur (autant qu'Eustass Kidd puisse être de bonne humeur) s'était envolée, et cela à cause de seulement de deux mots, prononcés par… Une môme. Il leva le pied, pour le rabattre violemment sur l'insolente, mais celle-ci avait roulé un peu plus loin. Elle lui tira la langue, goguenarde, puis courut dans ce qui semblait être un bar désaffecté. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, due au fait qu'une gamine avait put se moquer impunément de lui, il lui emboîta le pas.

Il décida de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir pour une gamine. Il avait envie de sentir le sang sur ses mains, cette fois-ci. Leur escale ici était trop longue, il ne pouvait pas se défouler à son aise. Il émit un rire chargé d'une folie douce, celle des meurtriers, faisant trembler les témoins de la scène. Ces derniers s'enfuirent tous sans exception après le regard qu'il leur jeta.

Son pas lourd de menaces le mena devant la porte qui partait en miettes, et il s'autorisa une pause réflexion. Cette gamine n'allait pas faire long feu, il se le promettait. Il pensait à différentes sortes de tortures, toutes plus sanguinolentes les unes que les autres, et poussa la porte qui alla se fendre en deux contre le mur.  
Pas de traces de la gamine. Seule une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, en train de manger une sucette, se tenait là. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pfffff… Il aurait pu en faire autre chose car elle était plutôt jolie, mais il était trop énervé désormais. Il sortit un couteau de l'un des étuis qui lui barraient le torse, et se jeta sur le corps frêle qui lui faisait face.  
Elle esquiva avec une certaine facilité, pas décontenancée pour un sou, et sortit la sucette de sa bouche pour l'apostropher :

_Eh, Eustass ! Tu ne connais pas la politesse ? J'croyais que les gars du Sud étaient correctement élevés !  
_Pas tous, grognasse. T'es qui ?  
_Jewerly Bonney. Il serait temps que tu prennes connaissance de tes ennemis.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Killer lui avait déjà montré les avis de recherche des neuf autres 'Supernovae'. Elle valait pas grand-chose, d'après ce dont il se souvenait. Moins que son second. Hum. Peut-être bien qu'il allait dépasser ses envies meurtrières pour une fois.

_Mes connaissances ne te regardent pas.  
_Ouais, t'es un con quoi.

Ok, très bien. Ses envies meurtrières allaient prendre le dessus et _il ne les contrôlerait pas_. Qu'elle crève, cette poufiasse en débardeur-short.  
Elle s'approcha à peine de lui pour lui enlever le couteau des mains avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Eh, petit… C'est pas bien de jouer avec les armes, tu risquerais de te blesser.

Et elle éclata de rire. Il ne comprenait plus rien : il ne voyait plus à la même hauteur qu'il y avait quelques secondes. D'un mouvement vif, il se drapa dignement dans son pantalon, le resserrant autour de ses hanches, avant de hurler :

_Salope ! Qu'est-ce que t'as…

Il s'interrompit, une main sur la bouche. Sa voix ! Elle était devenue aiguë ! Il regarda ses mains, et courut vers un vieux miroir brisé, qui trônait tel un roi déchu, dans un coin de la pièce.  
Rectification : sa voix était _redevenue_ aiguë. Il faisait face à son reflet, et au lieu de voir un homme fort, cruel, sauvage –et beau aussi, mais bref- il voyait un gamin. Un gamin aux courts cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, une paire de lunettes pendant autour de son cou. Le gamin qu'il était il y avait une dizaine d'années.

Deux bras le soulevèrent du sol et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, nez à seins, car il semblait qu'elle lui faisait un câlin digne d'une comédie romantique. D'un mouvement de recul, il essaya de décoller sa face de la poitrine de la belle, sans véritablement y parvenir. S'il avait été dans des conditions normales, il aurait sans problèmes gardé son nez là où il était. Sauf qu'il avait le comportement d'un enfant, et se souvenait d'être un adulte juste à temps pour se marteler la tête mentalement. Elle l'installa sur la table se pencha, et…

Et il sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres inconnues toucher les siennes, doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux, les temps qu'un ange passe, puis se retira violemment en criant :

_Nan mais ça va pas la tête, c'est de la pédophilie là !  
_Vous êtes sûr m'sieur ?

Il se rendit soudain compte que ça voix était redevenue rocailleuse, et qu'il remplissait à nouveau son pantalon correctement. Il eut juste le temps de se rendre compte que c'était une adolescente d'environ 13 ans qui venait de parler avant de réaliser que le bois de la table où il était assis –soit une masse de plus de 100 kilos de muscles, sans compter ce que tout son attirail pesait- craquait et se fissurait avec des bruits inquiétants. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire le moindre gros mot, il se retrouva le cul par terre, un pied botté sur le ventre.

_Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, la décolorée ?  
_Mais rien, Eustass, rien… Seulement m'amuser un peu.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il l'avait mésestimée et surtout combien elle pouvait être dangereuse quand elle entreprit de s'asseoir sur son ventre –et c'est qu'elle pesait lourd la garce ! Mais il eut un sourire carnassier quand il comprit que finalement, ses pulsions de mort attendraient un peu, et qu'il allait bien s'amuser.  
La jeune femme se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'embrasser, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle perdit rapidement tout contrôle de la situation, Kidd étant bien plus sauvage et avide qu'elle. Il ne la laissa se dérober que quand ils furent tous d'eux complètement à court d'oxygène. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée, et vit qu'il s'amusait de la tête désorientée qu'elle pouvait offrir à ce moment précis. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, décidant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, que ce serait lui qui sortirait ridiculisé de cette rencontre, toute agréable qu'elle pourrait être. Après tout, ne disait-on pas 'rira bien qui rira le dernier' ?

Il sourit à la vue de sa mine renfrognée et lui glissa un « fais pas la gueule, Bonney, ou tu vas t'dérider trop vite, c'mauvais pour la peau » d'un ton narquois dont elle ne tint apparemment pas compte, pour plonger sur sa gorge. Il sursauta à nouveau, surpris par le contact aussi sensuel. Il ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Après tout, avec son surnom 'La Gloutonne', il s'imaginait une fille rustre, mal élevée et plutôt grasse.  
Il sentit des doigts fins écarter son manteau et défaire la boucle de sa bandoulière avec précision, mais il ne pouvait voir un pan de cheveux roses et un coin de décolleté, ce qui somme toute ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il appréciait le contact avec la peau douce de sa partenaire et, chanceux qu'il était, la jeune femme était très tactile, son corps restant outrageusement collé au sien. Il joua un instant avec les bretelles de la belle et les fit sauter d'un mouvement du pouce, avant de faire glisser son short sur ses cuisses fuselées. Elle ne broncha pas, si ce n'est qu'un frisson la parcourut de haut en bas, et remonta sa langue lentement le long de sa jugulaire, pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il ne refusa pas.

Elle le sentait s'échauffer, pris au piège entre le sol et son propre corps, et sourit contre les lèvres foncées. Leurs langues entamaient un ballet fou, se caressant hargneusement, lorsqu'elle décida de laisser une de ses mains vagabonder vers le bas du ventre du rouquin. Celui-ci grogna quand elle appuya un peu trop contre la bosse qui s'était formée, et mordit sa lèvre en guise de représailles. Elle releva l'affront mais ne tiqua pas, histoire de ne pas le mettre sur ses gardes. D'un doigt qui se voulait expert, elle desserra la ceinture de tissu qui emprisonnait les hanches puissantes du capitaine de South Blue, et caressa presque tendrement sa peau à la limite du tissu, avant de faire glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Kidd. Celui-ci se cambra un peu et gémit une nouvelle fois sans le vouloir. Furieux contre lui-même et sa faiblesse face à la jeune capitaine, il décida de prendre les choses en main et la fit basculer sous lui, ayant pris assez d'élan pour rouler vers la porte.

Sauf que. Il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme, alerte, se servirait de cet élan pour prolonger la roulade et se retrouver à nouveau en position de force. Elle lui offrit un rictus ironique et se releva, époussetant ses courbes de rêve sous l'œil ahuri de Kidd. Elle réajusta son sort et re-clipsa ses bretelle d'un geste mécanique et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la porte.

_Bonney ! Qu'est-ce q'tu fous ?  
_Je m'en vais, Kidd.  
_Non, tu n't'en vas pas. On finit ça d'abord !  
_Mmmm, fit-elle semblant de réfléchir, nan. La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, tâche d'être un peu plus galant !

Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement cette fille le plantait au beau milieu de préliminaires qui annonçaient une partie de jambes en l'air tout à fait géniale, mais en plus elle n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Il sentit la fureur revenir au grand galop, et laissa exploser son hostilité dans un hurlement de forcené.  
Si vous passez devant cette petite maison de nos jours, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il en reste, sur l'archipel de Shabondy, les habitants de la mangrove vous diront tous la même chose : que cette maison à été démolie à coups de poubelles par une furie rousse, il y a de cela a peu près deux ans.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cet OS. Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'en serais ravie !


End file.
